


Starting Point

by Fengyang



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Thor跟Loki又回到了原點。





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> 在"I am here."跟結局以前之間發生的事。

_我非常看重你。_

 

Loki睜開眼，一隻手臂橫繞在他的腰際，那是一隻男人的手，它太健壯，不可能是女人的手臂，再加上此刻他耳邊震耳欲聾的呼嚕聲—

 

他微微側過頭，看著他將自己的臉埋在他的頸窩的兄弟，輕輕地嘆了一口氣。

 

Thor睡得很熟，完全沒有查覺到他已經清醒，他不知道應該要將這當成對他能力的侮辱，還是應該要對這感到高興。

 

Thor是天生的戰士，眼下他睡得很熟，但是Loki知道只要感覺到任何潛在危險，對方就會立刻清醒。年少時他們一群人一起出去冒險——說是冒險，其實就是在皇宮附近的山脈露營——外圍的山脈很安全，不需要有人守夜，他習慣用魔法在外圍佈下屏障，但是每次只要有任何東西闖進他的屏障，他被魔法的波動驚醒的時候他那對魔法近乎遲鈍的兄弟卻總是能夠在同一個時間反應過來並做好戰鬥準備。

 

母親說Thor有著獸類的直覺，那時候他跟母親在宮殿中學習魔法，Thor在不遠處的廣場中跟Volstagg玩摔角或是其它什麼蠢遊戲，Hogun跟Fandral在旁邊叫好，他站在露臺，遠遠地眺望他那此時表現得真的跟野獸一樣野蠻的兄弟。

 

「確實。」他同意。

 

母親走到他身邊，將手放在露臺的扶手上，「那是他的優點，」她說，側過頭來對著他露出一個微笑，「也是他的缺點。」

 

「為什麼？」他記得自己當時不解地問。

 

「他太相信直覺。」母親說，最後看了一眼自己在成功將朋友摔在地後舉起雙手做出勝利手勢的長子，轉過身回到屋裡。

 

他好奇母親看到他們現在這個樣子會怎麼說。

 

所以這是為什麼Thor在他身邊可以睡得這麼熟嗎？因為Thor不把他當成威脅？即使在這一切之後？

 

Thor親口說他沒有辦法相信他，他那個過度依賴直覺的兄弟終於受到教訓，學會不能相信他。他信任他、他背叛他，那幾乎已經是他們既有的相處模式。

 

然而Thor現在卻在這裡，摟著他睡得很熟。

 

「你這個傻瓜。」他對著自己睡得很熟的兄弟輕聲道。

 

後者將臉埋在他的頸窩，他可以感覺到對方每一次的吐息，溫熱且潮濕的氣息隨著對方每一次的呼吸刺激著他的皮膚。

 

Thor當然不一樣了，他的頭髮短了，臉龐即使在熟睡中也比過去來得更加沉穩。他不只是當年那個在廣場上將自己的朋友摔倒在地後得意地大笑的那個人，更是整個阿斯加德的王——他的王——但是當他如此安穩地熟睡著，蓬鬆的枕頭遮擋住他那隻受傷的眼，他看起來就像是他當年那個愚蠢又好武的兄弟。

 

這太瘋狂，兜兜轉轉了這麼多年，他還是回到了原點，還是稱了Thor為王。

 

他當然可以走，壓在他腰上的不是Mjölnir，他可以就這樣推開Thor的手然後離開，但—

 

Loki看著眼前睡得正熟的人，想起剛剛在夢中的場景。

 

Thor說：「我非常地看重你。」

 

那實際上並不只是夢，而是真實發生過的事。Thor說得這麼輕易，好像他是真心這麼相信。他的心臟差點因為這突如其來的告白而停止，然後他那愚蠢的兄弟成熟了不到兩秒，就又立刻興致勃勃地提議用求救遊戲當成迷惑敵人的手段。

 

他真的不知道自己怎麼會有這種兄弟，就像他也不知道這種人最終怎麼會成為了王，但是他沒有辦法想像Thor以外的人成為王。

 

Loki在被褥中輕彈手指，他的體力其實還沒完全恢復過來，但是這很簡單，對他來說就像呼吸一樣容易。被凝聚的魔力以他為中心擴散，在頃刻之間就包覆整個房間。

 

然後他們就回到了阿斯加德，甚至連身下的床都成了Thor房間中那張大得毫無必要的床。這張床大得毫無必要，但宮殿中有很多東西都大得毫無必要。小時候他以為這個人真的是他的兄弟，他們一起學習、一起練武、一起長大，晚上累了Thor喜歡拉著他一起睡，他們躲在棉被做成的帳篷中，說著母親告訴他們的故事、假裝他們正在進行史上最偉大的冒險。

 

然後他們長大了，那些冒險變成了真正的冒險。Thor變成了戰士、他則變成了魔法師。也許那就是他們道路開始分歧的地方，他以為Thor是他的家人，以為他們本該並肩作戰，但是當一切結束，他還是Thor、他則還是Loki，就像他們長大以後，在結束戰鬥後各自回到自己房間一樣。

 

Thor咕噥一聲，驀地收緊環繞在他腰上的手臂，像隻剛睡醒的豹子一樣用鼻子蹭了蹭他光裸的肩膀。

 

「嗨，弟弟。」他露出一個有些傻氣的笑容，說。

 

Loki想也不想地就伸手推了他。

 

他忘記了這裡畢竟不是真的是Thor在阿斯加德的房間，也忘記了Thor的手還箍在他的腰上，他一推Thor立刻摔了下床，連帶地把他也扯了下去。

 

阿斯加德的幻象消失了。

 

Thor躺在地板上，看起來比剛剛躺在床上的時候還愜意，一邊箍緊那隻環在他腰上的手。

 

「這是你跟你的王打招呼的方式嗎？」他慢悠悠地問。

 

Loki不知道是什麼改變了他的兄弟，又或許是他知道得太多。他們相繼失去了母親與父親，又失去了整個家園，即使是Thor也不可能對那一切毫無感覺。

 

「放開我。」Loki按耐著性子說。

 

Thor挑眉，翻身將他壓在地板上。他們摔下來的時候連帶扯下了棉被，但是光著身體躺在地上還是很不舒服。

 

「昨天晚上你很喜歡我的。」Thor抱怨。

 

他就知道自己一定會後悔，每次一扯上Thor就沒好事。

 

「那是—」

 

Thor低頭吻了他。

 

雷霆之神的吻就跟雷霆之神本人一樣氣勢萬千，Loki話說到一半，完全沒預料到Thor會有這種舉動，一沒注意就讓前者找到機會把舌頭擠了進來。Thor的舌不容拒絕地纏上他的，下身在這一個過程中變得硬挺，隔著薄薄的毯子頂著他。

 

「你不可能還想要—」Loki震驚地道。

 

在一連串的戰鬥之後，他的本意只是想要安慰一下幾乎失去一切的Thor。在生活在謊言之中這件事他遠比Thor來得有經驗，他不知道事情是怎麼從一個擁抱演變成一個吻，然後下一刻他們兩個人摔在床裡，粗魯地扯著對方身上的衣服。

 

即使是在休息過後他也還沒完全恢復，Thor的精力彷彿永無止盡，某種程度上來說比那些戰鬥讓他消耗更大，他都不曉得Thor那些精力到底是哪裡來的，他不是完全忽略武術的魔法師，他們兩個人的體力不可能差這麼大。

 

「噢，弟弟，你毫無概念。」Thor呢喃，將臉埋進他的頸窩，情色地舔拭起那裡的皮膚。

 

當那些吻向下進展到他的鎖骨以後Loki就不是很認真地在拒絕了，他還以為像Thor這樣的戰士在床上只會一味發洩自己的慾望，但是Thor很顯然知道自己在做什麼。Thor一個個點燃他身上的敏感點，滲出前液的勃起頂著他的臀縫。

 

壓在他身上的人用那隻完好的眼睛朝他投來詢問的眼神，「可以嗎？」他問，下身試探性地頂了兩下。

 

如果手上有刀Loki一定會毫不猶豫地捅自己身上這個把他不上不下地吊在這裡的人，哪怕他此時已經是王了也一樣，「閉嘴然後做。」

 

然後他們在一起了，Thor在進入的那一刻甚至像動物一樣發出了滿足的聲音。

 

他緩緩地抽動起下身，那其實很舒服，有一點痛，但是很舒服。Loki在Thor的頂端擦過自己身體裡敏感的那一點時不小心洩出一絲呻吟，Thor藍色的眼睛亮了亮，然後，他發誓Thor一定是故意的，因為接下來Thor開始故意撞擊那裡。

 

Thor沒堅持太久，那裡對他來說太淺，他再次開始完全沒入。Loki不知道為什麼自己還是因為他的動作而呻吟，但是Thor看起來很高興。

 

「有時候我會想到你。」Thor在一次將自己完全推進後說。

 

「什麼？」Loki問，因為Thor在這時握上自己的陰莖而有些分心。

 

「你無處不在，在宮殿裡、在原野中，我去任何地方，你都在那裡。」

 

「你的確知道我們住在同一座宮殿裡，對吧？」Loki試著維持冷靜地指出，「還有我們六個人總是一起出任務—」

 

Thor在這時狠狠地撞了一下，讓他輕哼了一聲。

 

「我知道。」Thor說，「但不是那個，是—」他停頓，連帶身體的動作也跟著停頓下來。他壓在Loki的身上，藍色的眼睛盯著他，在這一刻他看起來又像以前的Thor了，年輕、迷惑，卻無所畏懼，「我想過我們做這個，但那會是錯的，你是我的兄弟。」

 

「領養的。」Loki實際地指出。

 

Thor笑起來，驅散了那個年輕的Thor的影子。「我知道。」他說，身體再次開始動起來。

 

他原本用手臂半撐著自己的身體，現在完全壓在Loki身上。雷霆之神的體溫很燙，但Loki懷疑那不是因為雷霆之力的關係。

 

「即使是你不在我身邊的時候，我也總是想到你。」Thor在他的耳邊輕聲道，吐出的氣息噴在敏感的耳廓上，讓他不自覺地顫慄。前者緩緩地退出然後進入，輾磨著他的身體，每一次都不可思議地深，「你跟我在一起，我們在星空下做愛，你會叫我的名字，不是兄弟，而是我的名字。」

 

「Thor。」Loki道，不知道自己為什麼要照做。

 

「Loki，我非常看重你。」Thor說，下身的動作再次重起來。前者一次又一次地重重進入，緊握他的陰莖快速套弄。快感層層堆疊，在一個瞬間將他徹底吞噬。他的眼前發黑，卻還是可以感覺到那個壓在他身上的人。

 

他們兩個人都在重重地喘氣，Thor大概沒有再撐著自己，把體重完全放在他身上，比Mjölnir還要更重。

 

「下去。」他試著把身上的人推到地上。

 

「晚一點。」Thor說，更加得寸進尺地抱住他。

 

他可以感覺到對方的陰莖在自己體內逐漸變軟，同時有相同反應的還有自己的陰莖。他們維持著那個姿勢，直到兩人的呼吸再次回復到正常的頻率。

 

「你說你很重視我是什麼意思？」Loki忍不住問。

 

Thor選擇在這時翻身下去，他與他一起躺在地板上，看著飛船的天花板。

 

「你回來了，」Thor答非所問地說，側過頭看著他，「為什麼？」

 

Loki是惡作劇之神，所有人都知道惡作劇之神在這種時候會如何回應。

 

「你需要我。」他誠實地說。

 

「那就別走，留在我的身側。」Thor說，「我需要你。」

 

撇開他們此刻的處境，那聽起來像是一個國王會說的話， **他** 聽起來像是一個國王，但是出於Loki不知道的理由，也許是因為不到幾分鐘以前他們還在瘋狂做愛，也或許是因為Thor用了『我』而不是其它的字。

 

「為什麼？」他問。

 

「因為我很重視你。」Thor真誠地說，「所以留下來，我知道我們不是兄弟，但是那不代表我們不是家人。」

 

Loki一直自豪自己作為幻術大師的身分，也許從八歲他的幻術剛剛開始看起來可信以後就一直自豪於自己的魔法，但是作為幻術大師，他應該是更擅長操作人心的那一個，所以這真的毫無理由這個家族中的每一個人都曉得要怎麼樣操縱他。

 

「我現在在這裡了。」他說。

 

Thor沒有繼續強迫他承諾，而是再次轉回視線看著天花板。「你剛剛做的是什麼，」他問，「在我醒來以前做的那個？」

 

魔力再次從指尖湧出，他們一起躺在Thor在阿斯加德的房間的地板上。Thor吹了一個口哨，從地板上坐起來，興致勃勃地環視整個房間。「我的房間。」

 

Loki跟著坐起來，一邊用幻術幻化出衣物遮擋住他們兩人的身體。

 

現在除了他們成人的模樣，以及他的身體仍然因為剛才的性愛而還在酸痛，他們看起來真的就像小時候一樣半夜不睡覺坐在房間裡聊天。

 

「你想念這裡嗎？」他忍不住問道。這裡雖然是Thor的房間，但他在成年之後在這裡待的時間少得可憐。

 

「有時候。」Thor說，用手枕著頭再次躺了下來，「但是你必須承認，現在這樣也不錯。」

 

「在宇宙中毫無目的地漂泊嗎？」他看著躺在地上的人，諷刺地問。

 

Thor抬眉，「不。」他說，看了一眼此時是牆壁，但實際上是窗戶的方向，又轉回來對Loki露出一個燦爛到刺眼的笑容，「是和你在星空下做愛。」

 

Loki收回包覆住整個房間的幻象。

 

「你真是個瘋子。」他抱怨，在Thor的身邊躺下。

 

Thor伸出一隻手摟住他，Loki沒掙扎，但是用魔法召來了剛剛被踢到一邊的毯子。

 

「地上很冷。」他補充。

 

Thor把他摟得更緊了些，「我很溫暖。」他獻寶似地說。

 

該死的阿斯加德人，該死的雷霆之神，該死的Thor。

 

他越過Thor看向窗外的星空，他不知道Thor是怎麼知道的，但是對魔法明明沒什麼研究的人卻總是可以看透他的幻象。

 

Thor是對的，這真的開始變得無趣了。總是被看透的幻象、周而復始的信任與背叛。

 

他們一起看著星空，他看著Thor的側臉，有點好奇他對自己開始有那些想法是什麼時候，但是那些答案可以等。

 

「你想回床上去嗎？」Thor問。

 

Loki微笑起來。

 

「也許晚一點。」他更緊地靠著與他毫無血緣關係的家人，毫不客氣地分享他的體溫。

 

就像他說的，那些可以等。

 

\-----Starting Point 完-----


End file.
